Sick Inside
by xxcarmelaislovexx
Summary: CHANGED PENNAME. Melanie a servent girl falls for Peter and Peter is pretty sure he loves her too.The only problem is Peters engaged. What will his fiance do to make Peter love her again.CHAPTER 9 UP
1. Chapter 1

Sick Inside-A Song Fic

Note- I don't own any of the characters except those that are unfamiliar. I don't own the song Sick Inside by Hope Partlow either.(The song won't appear until the next chapter)

Melanie's POV

She looked out the window to see Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy talking and laughing on the lawn outdoors. She also noticed Peter's new fiancé, Janice talking with them. She still couldn't believe everything that had happened between her and Peter just the night before...

_Melanie stood out on the balcony of her bedroom with tears in her eyes. Just the thought of Peter getting married in two weeks made her feel sick. She heard soft footsteps from coming from the open door. Thinking it was Lucy she said,"I'm not exactly in the mood for talking right now Lu, so maybe we could save the conversation for tomorrow." "Well then maybe I should come back ,"someone replied. Melanie whirled around to find Peter standing no more than 4' away from her." I'm sorry your Highness I thought you were Lucy_."_ Peter said, "Well Lucy is also royal which means that you should probably refer to her as you Highness also." Melanie looked away and mumbled her apologies. As she turned to leave Peter said"Melanie I was only joking." She looked up into his baby blue eyes, melting into them. "You couldn't have thought that I would ever speak so harshly to you", he said as he moved closer to her. "What's bothering you Melanie?" he whispered. Suddenly Melanie's emotions took over. "Why do you have to get married Peter! You couldn't possibly love her. She's cruel and self-centered and only acts polite to your siblings to please you! How in the name of Aslan could you even think about marrying her!" Peter just looked at her as if he had been punched in the stomach. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. It was Melanie's first kiss and it was so filled with love she thought she would melt. Suddenly Melanie broke the kiss. Knowing what she was doing was wrong she ran from the balcony, ran from her room and rushed into the bathroom. How could you have done that Melanie. He's the High King of Narnia and your just a poor servant girl. After hearing Peter enter his room and shut the door she quietly went back to her room and cried herself to sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm just a girl _

_Who kissed a boy _

_Who is in love with someone else._

Melanie felt it hard to even look at any of the Pevensies especially the Pevensie-to-be. Janice seemed so happy every moment she spent with Peter. Janice is the perfect person for Peter. That was the main thought Melanie tried to put in her mind but it just couldn't work.

_I didn't mean to_

_Feel the way I do _

_It just happened by itself._

Now Melanie had to suffer each day around them because of one simple kiss.

_And now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah it makes me wanna cry_

_I'm so sorry about last night_

Melanie could sometimes hear the loud voices of Peter and Janice arguing. It hurt Melanie to see how much pain she had caused not just for Janice but for Peter too. Sometimes during these arguments Melanie's name wasn't even Melanie but Janice would use all sorts of language while refering to her.

_Yeah it happened so fast _

_I wanted it to last_

_In the moment it felt so right_

_And now I'm sick inside_

Sometimes Melanie would want to try and comfort Peter by embracing in him in a warm but friendly hug but she didn't even have the courage to do that. She felt like each time he looked at her, her heart tore in two. She couldn't bear the pain.

One day Janice became fed up with Melanie and did something she knew she would regret.

Janice went to the White Witch's secret daughter Noelle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Janice, my love were are you going so early in the morning," asked Peter. "Oh I just decided to go for a ride before everyone else woke up,"she replied. _No need for Peter to know what I'm up to. He'd stop me for sure._ She looked at him for a few moments before leaving.

She urged her unicorn Crystal to go faster. As she approached Noelle's castle, Janice began to feel her conscience speak to her. _You're going to regret this one day Janice. You shouldn't be jealous of Melanie and Peter. He loves you. He says it everyday._ Janice stopped Crystal and stared at the Witch's castle. She suddenly felt like she was doing the right thing by going to see the Witch. _Peter will thank me one day for saving our relationship._ She slid off of Crystal and slowly started walking to the castle.

Suddenly, a large gray wolf jumped at her almost knocking her down to the ground. Janice screamed out in fear and shock and started running towards the huge metal doors before being block ed by the same wolf.

"Why do you come to the Witch's property," he snarled. "I just wanted to see if the Witch would help me with a problem I have," Janice replied. "Well then follow me." Janice was trembling from fright about meeting the Noelle for the first time. When Janice looked up she saw a woman no taller than 5 feet in a long dress made of satin. She looked deathly pale and had long brownish colored hair.

"Why do you enter my presence Janice, future Queen of Narnia," the Witch said with a voice as cold as the look in her eyes.

"I came because I needed you to take care of someone for me," replied Janice, surprised at how confident she sounded. Noelle said,"And who is this "someone".

"A servant girl named Melanie who has fallen in love with the High King Peter. I'm afraid that Peter has fallen in love with her and that her will leave me and get married to her instead,"Janice said.

Noelle sat at her throne in thought for a moment before looking at Janice straight in the eye. Just looking her in the eye made Janice shiver. "I will do you this favor Janice" she said,"if you promise me one thing." "Yes whatever you want," Janice answered becoming quite hopeful. The evil witch had a very clever smile on her face now. "When your first child is born and is 1 week old, you must give him or her to me," said Noelle.

Janice opened her mouth to reply but thought for a moment. "What if Peter doesn't marry me after Melanie dissapears," The witch replied,"Oh he will darling just leave that to me,"she said. By now Noelle had almost burst into laughter. Unfortunately Janice paid no attention to this which she may regret later. "So do we have ourselves a deal," the witch said as she stuck out her hand. Janice put her hand out and shook Noelle's hand.

"It's a deal."

**Hey everybody please review when you're done reading the story. Criticism is welcome and you can post ideas about how I can improve my story. So far I don't think it's all that good but it's up to you guys if you want me to keep writing this. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that this is supposed to be a song fic but I decided to scratch that out so no more of the song Sick Inside. Of course the story is still going to have the same plot. Thanks to all the people that submitted reviews!**

By the time Janice had gotten home, everyone was starting to get out of bed and get ready for breakfast. "Oh your back Janice," Peter said. Janice replied, "Yes. My ride went a little shorter than planned actually." "Where exactly did you go," Peter asked with curiosity. For once in her life Janice was grateful for the warning Susan gave everyday letting everyone know breakfast was ready. Peter seemed to instantly forget the question he had asked and went downstairs.

Later that day, while Peter was sword fighting with Edmund and Janice, Lucy and Susan were having a nice pleasant conversation, they heard horns coming from Cair Paravel. "Something is wrong at Cair Paravel. We have to go back,"screamed Lucy. All five of them ran back only to find some of Noelle's army attacking Cair Paravel. "Your Highness we must get you and your siblings to safety," one of the centaurs said. "My sisters must get to safety but I must fight. Edmund can come along if he wishes to," replied Peter. Edmund answered, "Of course I'll fight." "Well then we all must get ready," said Susan. She motioned to two dwarves. "Go and get Peter and Edmund's armor. Come on Lucy. I'll get my bow and arrow, my horn and you get your cordial in case we need to heal anyone wounded."

Everyone began searching for the things they needed. Only ten minutes later and Susan was already watching out for her brothers from the balcony in her room. Peter and Edmund were defending themselves waving their swords in all directions at once. Suddenly both Peter and Edmund were knocked off of their feet by some invisible force and all the Witch's army disappeared.

Peter and Edmund decided to gather a group of soldiers to search around the castle to see if anything had been stolen, destroyed or if some of the Witch's army were still there. Fortunately Lucy didn't have to use her cordial much because many people were wounded. Then suddenly everyone heard Peter shouting for all his bravest soldiers to come and start a search party.

"What do you need a search party for, Peter," Susan asked.

"Noelle kidnaped Melanie."

**Okay I think that this chapter pretty much sucks but that is just my opinion. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a while. I've had major writers block and have been very busy. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy**.

Peter sat on his throne room with his head in his hands. _How could I have let this happen, _he thought. _This is all your fault. _"Peter?" Peter turned around to face Lucy. Concern was written all over her face. "Hey, Lu", he replied. Lucy said, "You know, it's not your fault she's gone. It was Noelle that took her. It has nothing to do with you." "I know Lu," he said. "It's just that I can't bear to think of what Noelle might do to her." Lucy embraced him in a sympathetic hug. Suddenly Edmund came running into the room."Peter," he panted "Aslan's here."

Noelle sat on her throne thinking about what she would do about Peter. _I still have to figure out a way to make him fall back in love with Janice._ She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly stood up and whirled around to see Melanie standing in the room. Unlike most prisoners Noelle kept in her castle Melanie looked pretty decent. Besides the worried and partially angry look on her face, you would never have thought that she had been captured. Of course, the only reason she was to keep everyone else out of danger. _At least if I die I did the right thing _she thought.

"Why do you have me here?" Melanie said angrily. Noelle answered,"Oh don't worry child. You won't be here for very long. Just until I complete my task."

"And what might that be," she shot back. "Trying to destroy Narnia again just as your mother did." "Of course not," Noelle replied calmly," I'm just trying to help someone who asked me a favor. Now, does that sound like something my mother would've done?" Melanie stood there, shocked. Then she turned around went back to her bed chambers and wept.

"Aslan!", Lucy cried. She ran up to him throwing her arms around her neck, feeling his soft, golden fur between her fingers. "Hello little one," Aslan replied. He looked up to see the three other children. "Aslan, have you come to explain what has happened to Melanie,"Peter asked his voice sounding worried. "No Son of Adam. You should already know what has happened. But I have come to tell you what you should do,"Aslan said.

Aslan continued," Ride up to Noelle's castle with nothing but your horse and tell Noelle to let Melanie go."

"But what if she doesn't listen to me. Then what will I do?" Peter asked. "Do not question me Peter, just go and do as I say,"Aslan growled. "I'm sorry Aslan," Peter apologized. "Peter," Aslan said kindly, "Mark my words when I say that trouble may stir after you have rescued Melanie. But remember that everything will work out for good."

"Thank you, Aslan," Peter said softly. "Not to worry my child," Aslan said, seeing the scared look on Lucy's face. "Your brother and your other siblings are strong. You'll have Melanie back soon." Peter smiled as he saw Lucy's face brighten.

As Aslan began to walk away he turned to Peter one last time before saying," You'll leave tomorrow at dawn."

**Well here you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Although I have one question. When you're referring to Aslan do you always right it in capital letters like you do when you see God's name in the bible. Just wondering. If anyone could help me with that it would be great.**

**Well don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

Peter led his horse, Steven, out of the stables towards his siblings. He could see the worried looks on their faces and the bags under eyes from not getting enough sleep the night before. As much as Peter told them not to worry, they still did. They knew how much he had to worry about.

"Well, I guess this is it then," Peter said. Lucy ran up to him and sobbed into his chest as he held her. She said, "I don't want you to go, Peter. What if something terrible happens." "Nothing bad is going to happen. All I have to do is cooperate with Noelle," he reassured her. Susan gently pulled Lucy away from Peter, trying to comfort the crying girl.

Edmund looked at Peter with sad, brown eyes. "Take care of the girls for me while I'm gone, Ed," Peter said, ruffling Edmund's hair. Edmund frowned. "You know I hate it when you do that to me." Peter quickly pulled his hand back saying, "Sorry. It's just an old nervous habit." Edmund noticed the tears in his eyes when he said that. "Is High King Peter the Magnificent crying," Edmund teased. "I am not!" Peter replied, quickly wiping a tear from his cheek. Edmund retorted, " You know, Peter, you were never exactly good at lying."

Peter looked at him smiling. He pulled Edmund into a tight hug. "I'm really going to miss you, Ed." Edmund was at first shocked. He wasn't the kind of person who liked higging. But he eventually relaxed in the embrace of his brother. "I love you and I'm going to miss you too," he said. They pulled away and Edmund walked over to a now calm Lucy who was still hic-coughing.

Peter looked at Susan who gave him a small grin. She pulled him into a hug. She said, "Please be careful and try not to bee too heroic." Peter chuckled. "I'll try not to be." They pulled apart and Susan planted a kiss on his forehead. "Be careful," she warned one last time. He replied, "I will Susan." "And remember," she added, "we all love you." Peter turned around, "I'll remember that."

Peter noticed out of the corner of his eye Janice was standing on the other side of the yard. He looked at her and she flashed him a smile and waved like she was already queen of Narnia. Susan was slightly suspicious of why Janice had seemed a little too cheerful about the situation.

Peter mounted his horse and slowly started riding away from Cair Paravel and his siblings. He thought about what Noelle could be doing to Melanie at that moment and just the thought of it made him angry. He dug his stirrup into the side of Steven causing the horse to gallop.

_I _will_ find her. I'll find her and bring her back here alive and safe if it's the last thing I do._

**Well that's it for now. This chapter ppretty much stays on the goodbyes between Peter and his siblings. Sorry if it was kind of boring nut the next one is better. That's right, _is _better which means that I've already written it. I just have to type it but hopefully it will be up by tonight. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody. Sorry I didn't post his chapter along with chapter 6 like I said I would. I had to suddenly go somewhere with my parents. Oh yeah. Thanks elenamindollin for telling me about putting different people's quotes in another paragraph. Anyways, here's Chapter 7.**

**Peter's POV**

_I have to find her. I _know_ I'll find her. _That's the thought that keeps running through my head. Unfortunately my hope is disappearing little by little. I've been riding out here for hours. I wouldn't know how many because I stopped counting after 5 hours. All I know is that it's definitely night because the sun's already gone down. I've tried to keep enough food for the rest of the trip but I'm running out of food and energy. Steven **((the horse's name in case you forgot)) **is also getting tired. I guess I'm lucky he's not a talking horse. He'd probably be complaining so much and send him back to Cair Paravel. Whoa, Steven. Why did you stops so suddenly? Wait a second . Are those wolves howling? What if they're coming for us? Wait. There's something in the bushes. It's too late to hide now. Oh Aslan, what do I do?

**Regular POV**

Avanta pushed Melanie out of her room causing her to trip. He shoved as she sat on the ground her wrist in pain. "Get up," he snarled. She slowly stood up and started walking in the direction he was leading her

She said, "Why are you doing this?"

He turned around suddenly, startling her. "I don't make the rules. I'm just choose to follow them," he growled voice deep. He started walking again and continued talking. "Noelle says she wanted you at her throne so I'm bringing you to her."

Melanie was quiet for a few moments, She retorted, "Why did you call her by her name only. Isn't it supposed to be Your Majesty?"

Avanta winced when he realized his mistake but said nothing. Melanie grinned in triumph. Finally they arrived in Noelle's throne room. Avanta walked ahead of Melanie.

"Your Highness," he said, glaring at Melanie who just smirked at him. "I've brought your prisoner."

"Thank you, Avanta," the evil witch replied, coldly sending chills down Melanie's spine. Avanta quickly fled the room purposely shoving Melanie in the process.

Noelle sat still for a few moments before speaking. "Do you know why you're here, Melanie?" She shook her head. "Very well then," Noelle sighed standing up. "MENEAR," she screamed so loud that Melanie cried out in surprise. At that moment a Minotaur came out of the other room.

"Yes Your Majesty," he said in a deep voice.

Noelle looked Melanie in the eye, her cold, icy blue ones cutting through Melanie's scared, tear-filled green ones. "Take her to the front room and bind her. Let's see Peter's reaction when he sees the love of his life being tortured."

_The love of his life. What is she talking about? Peter can't possibly love me. He's getting married to Janice!_

Before Melanie could speak, Menear was dragging her out of the room and Melanie had no chance of escape.

Peter sat still. _Maybe the noise will stop and I'll get time to hide. No! I can't just leave Steven here to be killed! _Suddenly, a wolf jumped out at Peter. Steven whinnied and bucked sending Peterflying. Luckily, he landed on soft grass but he still felt the pain wash over his body.Instantly, his hand reached down to his belt for his sword but was painfully reminded that he had come unarmed.

The wolf snickered, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. the worst case scenario would be for me to tell her that I had killed the person she needs the most. Follow me." As amazing as it may seem, Peter followed him.

As a few seconds of silence Peter asked, "Wh-who arey-you?"

"Avanta," the wolf replied, without even glancing at Peter.

They finally arrived at Noelle's castle. Peter shuddered as it brought back memories of when Edmund was captured. _No. Don't think about that. Aslan said not to think about the past. What's done is done._

"You have to leave your horse here. Noelle won't allow him in the castle. He's probably almost considered a weapon because he can help fight if you have to," Avanta said. Peter was instantly snapped out of his thoughts. He slid off of Steven just to collapse to the ground from lack of energy and sitting too long.

He said to his horse, "I want you to go and find something to eat, something to drink, and somewhere to rest. I know I can trust you to take care of yourself and don't run off too far. You already know the signal for when you should return." Even though he wasn't a talking horse, it seemed that Steven understood everythingPeter had just said.

Peter slowly started following Avanta towards the castle. They approached two large doors which Peter and Avanta pushed open. The first thing Peter saw when he walked inside was Noelle standing next to a Minotaurand three wolves. The next thing he saw took his breath away. "MELANIE," he cried out.

Melanie had most definitely been tortured. Her hair wasn't the usual light brown color. It was now a dark brown almost red color. Peter realized that was because it was stained with blood. Her arms and legs were bruised. Her arms were tied behind her back and her legs tied together. Her clothes ripped, covered in blood , and exposing various parts of her body. There were freshly made cuts on her cheeks they were bleeding. She was gagged and looked drowsy. Peter assumed she was falling in and out of consciousness. But the part that broke Peter's heart the most was when he looked at her eyes. Melanie's usually bright, joyful green eyes were filled with tears, fright and worry. Peter's concern quickly turned to anger.

He looked at Noelle and said through gritted teeth, "Let. Her. Go. NOW!"

Noelle didn't even flinch. "I'll let her go all right, but not without a fight."

As soon as she said this. The three wolves next to her began to crawl towards Peter, growling. Melanie was wide awake now, watching in horror. Suddenly, a wolf pounced on him while the Menear walked towards them. Menear reached them and hit Peter in the head with the butt end of the spear **((you know, the wooden end that doesn't have the sharp part)) **sending white hot pain through Peter's head. Then he felt something sharp enter his abdomen. Noelle laughed as he screamed out in pain. Everything started swaying and Peter felt a warm, sticky substance on his hand. He looked to see that it was blood. _His_ blood. The last thing he remembered hearing was the sound of cloth ripping, someone sputtering and coughing, and the sound of Melanie's voice screaming his name before he blacked out.

**Let's out a deep breath Well what did you think? I told you it was better than the other chapter, didn't I? Tell me what you thought by reviewing and remember I'm not going to update unless I get reviews. I've already started chapter 8 so it should be up soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy!**

Lucy and Edmund sat quietly at the dining table, thinking about what to do. Susan, on the other hand. Was pacing back and forth, anxiously waiting for any news of her older brother's return. He had been away for almost two weeks.

They had first started worrying on the third day. They decided not to send out anyone to look for him and Melanie because more than likely they were on their way back. Days past and there was still no word on them.

"Where is he! He hasn't even sent dryads to bring some information on his whereabouts," Susan cried.

Lucy ran to her side as she cried bitterly. "We'll find them soon. They'll be back, I promise."

She looked at Edmund who seemed to be deep in thought at the moment. He had been very quiet ever since Peter left for Noelle's home. Sometimes he would stay in his room for hours at a time only to come out when needing to use the bathroom. Lucy would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night to hear him sobbing. She knew none of them would forgive themselves if something drastic happened.

At that moment, Mr. Tumnus entered the room with a somber look on his features. The children looked at him expectantly, hoping maybe there was some information on their older brother. Mr. Tumnus took pity on them. They didn't look as if they were ever going to climb out of the deep hole of worry they had dug until their brother and Melanie were safe at Cair Paravel.

He snapped back to attention. "There is no news on your brother at this time," he said a small, sad smile appearing on his face. "But we have found Steven, his horse. Apparently he's been wandering for most of the time that Peter has been missing because we didn't find him anywhere near Noelle's castle."

"I wish we could search _inside_ the castle not near it," she mumbled. Her and her siblings were aware of the fact that they weren't allowed in side of Noelle's castle. Noelle threatened to kill both of her hostages if they did so and no one was willing to test her.

Susan's eyes welled up with tears once more as Lucy pulled her into another comforting hug. "I wonder why Janice hasn't even bothered to care why her fiancé hasn't returned," she said, the word "fiancé" having a bitter sound to it.

As if on cue, Janice walked gracefully into the room, wearing on of her best gowns. _She looks like she's going to a special occasion of some sort_ the others thought.

She'd been oblivious to anyone else in the room until Mr. Tumnus cleared his throat rather loudly.

Janice turned around rather surprised. "I didn't realize any of you were here," putting emphasis on the word "you". She looked around for a few seconds before asking, "Where is Peter? He still hasn't come back?"

"Shows how much you know which is nothing," Edmund retorted, speaking for the first time in about fifteen minutes. "While we've been discussing that for the past week, you've been sitting around picking out the colors for your wedding dress!" By now Edmund was yelling. "I don't even know why you're marrying each other. He doesn't love you and you don't love him. You just want to be queen."

Janice was taken aback by his outburst but immediately thought of a response.

"Well, it's his fault he's missing. He shouldn't have wasted his time going to look for a servant girl. She's nothing special," Janice replied coolly, not regretting what she said. Unfortunately, Lucy was not in the mood for Janice's rudeness.

"Melanie was more than a regular person who waited on us. She was a sister to us." Lucy felt tears spring to her eyes.

Susan took the opportunity to embrace her, while throwing a fatal glare towards Janice. Lucy slowly pulled away from Susan, looking Janice straight in the eye.

"Ever since the day we found her dying in the woods, I had a feeling Aslan brought her here for a purpose. Maybe her being kidnapped _was_ that purpose.

Janice froze, panic written all over her face. Could asking Noelle for help have been a part of some other prophecy? _No. It couldn't have been. I mean, how would some poor nobody help to save Narnia._

By now Janice was very angry with her future siblings-in-law. "You little brute," she exclaimed. "You think that she came here for a reason. You think she's supposed to fall in love with Peter and they'll get married, have lots of kids, and grow old together," Janice laughed haughtily. "Let me tell you something," she said leaning towards Lucy menacingly. "Things like that only happen in fairytales and as magical as Narnia may be it's not going to happen. Okay?"

Even though Lucy was a foot shorter than Janice she was brave and the look on her face told everyone that.

Janice turned on her heel and strutted towards the door. "Well, if Melanie wants to get to Peter," at this she glared at the Pevensies and Mr. Tumnus evilly, "She's going to have to go through me first." And with one stride she was out of sight.

Mr. Tumnus noticed the tension in the room. "Why don't I make you all some tea," he simply said, looking sympathetically at Lucy who now held her head in her hands.

And while all this happened, no one noticed Edmund quietly slip out the room.

Edmund's POV

I know I shouldn't have left, but I have to save him. No, _them_. I would never be able to forgive myself if something terrible happened to them. Peter may be High King Peter the Magnificent but there are times when he needs to admit that he needs help. I'm going to make these one of those times.

Susan and Lucy are probably just finding the letter I left on Susan's bed. The last sentence was the hardest to write because I know that I may never be able to say those three words to them again. _I love you._ Who knew those words could be so hard to write down?

Oh Aslan help me. I may never make it back to Cair Paravel. I may never see my sisters again. I may never even see my brother again, let alone my best friend.

Please Aslan. Send me a sign. Anything to prove to me that they're alive.

Ouch. What was _that?_ And there's another one. Now I realize what they are. They're twigs. And the bird perched on the tree above me is dropping them. It almost looks like the twigs are making a pattern. It's a circle outlined with gold. Wait, now there's a image in the middle that I can't make out. Now I can see it. They're two people sitting in a dungeon. Wait, I know those faces. It's Peter and Melanie! Peter's been knocked out unconscious but Melanie's awake. They look like they've been through a lot there. Some of Noelle's soldiers are entering the room. The image is becoming blurry again. No, wait it's golden. I see a figure of Aslan in it. Ouch! That really hurt! That's the sound of Aslan's roar. I know it anywhere. Whoa. Everything just disappeared. The bird, the twigs, Aslan.

I feel a flood of adrenaline rush through my body as my spirits rise. There's still hope in finding them alive.

As with that, I continue my journey.

Peter tried to sit up, but as soon as he did, his whole body collapsed. He felt a freezing cold hand touch his arm. His head jerked up to see Noelle standing over him with a potion in her hand.

"Well, well, well. What is the High King of Narnia going to do now? With no one to save him. Not even his little _girlfriend_." Noelle paused as he looked around the room, realizing that Melanie was gone.

She walked toward him menacingly, continuing her monologue. "If there's no one to save you," she said, eyeing the potion evilly, "Then no one will be here to hear you scream."

By now Peter was very worried. She had already hurt him, taken Melanie and done only God knows what with her, and now she may be getting ready to kill him.

He eventually mustered enough strength to ask this one question.

"What have you done with Melanie?"

Noelle surprisingly told him. "I had her taken to another. I didn't want to frighten her with what I'm about to do next."

Peter was very worried now. He was sure he was about to die. "What are you going to do," he asked, voice cracking slightly.

Noelle looked into his eyes, a hint of sadness flashed through them. "This."

She opened the tiny bottle that held the ice blue liquid and poured it on one of Peter's wounds. He screamed in pure agony as it rushed into his bloodstream causing his body to feel like he was being frozen alive. His whole mind felt almost as if some of it was being taken away. The last thing he remembered was the pain subsiding and he blacked out once again.

Susan and Lucy rushed into Edmund's room but he was still nowhere to be found. Both girls walked out and into Susan's room.

"He could've left a note or something explaining..." Susan trailed off. She ran to the bed unfolding the letter on top of her sheets. Lucy sat by her side. As Susan read the letter, Lucy looked at Susan's face expressions for any idea of what the letter might have said. After a few moments Susan looked up, a hint of fear on her features.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, concerned.

Susan cleared her throat before responding. "Apparently Edmund went off in search of Peter and Melanie. Now usually if Edmund did this I would be outraged but considering the circumstances I'll have mercy on him. He may be able to bring them home."

As soon as Susan finished saying these words both girls heard the sound of hooves running against the stone floor. Mr. Tumnus burst into the room.

" I'm completely sorry to barge in like this your Highnesses but I have wonderful news." He paused for effect, waiting for a response.

Lucy sighed impatiently, "Well what is it Mr. Tumnus?"

Mr. Tumnus smiled, satisfied.

"Peter and Melanie have been found."

**What a chapter. Sorry if you got confused with me switching from different settings so much. This is much longer than most of my chapters as you can see. Please review! Oh yeah. do you guys think I should redo chapters 1 & 2. Let me know when you review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate it!**

**I enabled my review thing so that people who aren't users can submit reviews now.**

**Enough of me here's the chapter. **

Peter opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he was unaware of his whereabouts. He immediately sat up only to fall back onto...pillows.

As his vision cleared, he realized he was no longer in a cold, damp castle but in his bed chambers. The soft silk sheets covered his bruised body. He lifted his hand towards his left temple to feel a long gash there. _From Noelle's attack, _Peter though before touching the cut and wincing.

He laid there for a few moments before hearing soft snoring coming from the foot of his bed. Carefully turning his neck, he caught a glimpse of Lucy laying peacefully by his feet, a smile playing on her lips. Susan laid beside her, head turned the opposite way.

He smiled down at them. He decided to let them sleep. He assumed they were exhausted from everything that had been taking place for the past few weeks. Unfortunately, Lucy begged to differ and slowly started to open her eyes. She sat up and nearly shrieked with joy at the sight of Peter sitting next to her.

"Peter!" she said, smiling broadly. "We were all so worried about you. We didn't know if you were alive or if you had escaped or if you made a bargain with her or if ..."

Peter chuckled. "Lucy," he called his rambling sister's name, "I get your point. Everyone was worried about me. But I'm back now. Remember what Aslan says. Don't ponder on the past." He looked at Lucy with sincere eyes. Lucy nodded back, her features somber.

Peter let out a laugh at how quickly the mood changed between their conversation. The sudden loud noise startled Susan jolting her from her sleep and causing her to tumble of the bed. Lucy began to giggle uncontroablly at her sister's clumsiness.

Susan sat up from the floor, her face turning a pinkish color. "Peter," she said standing up to hug her older brother. "How are you feeling?"

Peter sighed, "A lot better than before. At least I'm home now with my family." Peter's eyes widened in realization. "Speaking of family," he said looking around, "where's Edmund?"

"Oh he decided to go look for you on Wednesday but came back because of exhaustion. He was pretty upset to find out that you had already been brought back to Cair Paravel. He mentioned something about giving some prat a good talking to," Lucy said, laughter filling her voice.

Peter's brow furrowed in confusion. "You said he left to find me on Wednesday. Isn't today Wednesday?"

"Today is Wednesday. It's been 16 days since you went to Noelle's castle. You've been knocked out for about seven days," Susan said.

The room was silent for a good five minutes before a panicked look came across Peter's face.

"That means it's been two weeks and two days since my kidnaping. Did I miss any important meetings? Did Narnia come under attack? Are any countries coming to war with us? Did _anything _happen?"

Lucy laughed at the sight of her brother hyperventilating. "Don't worry Peter. Not many things happened during the past two weeks and even when they did, we took care of it."

Peter relaxed at these words. By looking at the sun, he guessed it was about noon time. "What are we sitting here for? Lets go downstairs for some lunch."

Lucy asked, "Do you think you can make it? We can have it brought up here to you."

Susan nodded in agreement. "You probably need your rest, Peter."

Peter smiled at his younger sisters. Even as queens, they still had their childish features but always managed to keep their childish actions at a certain limit. Even Edmund was starting to become more mature for his age. All four of them were growing up. _If only Mum and Dad could see us now, _he thought.

Peter smiled. "I been resting for long enough. Lets go."

Melanie's eyes fluttered open. She couldn't tell where she was. There was no point in trying to remember. Just doing that made her head hurt. She slowly forced herself to sit up. As she did the familiar scent of perfume whiffed through her nostrils. _This must be Lucy's room. It's the perfume the dryads gave her for her eleventh birthday,_ Melanie thought.

At the thought of being back at Cair Paravel, a rush of adrenaline rushed through her body, giving her lots of energy. She sat there for a few moments wondering on what to do next. A glimpse of bright color caught her eye. On the night stand next to the bed were beautifully sketched and later on painted.

She gaped at them for a moment in awe. Most people knew Lucy was a fairly good artist, but not this advanced. She fanned them out on the bed, observing them. There were mostly landscapes of different scenic places throughout Narnia from the castle of Cair Paravel to the Stone Table. There were a few sketches of people she knew too. Some were of Edmund, one of Susan, another of Peter riding on Steven's back, and one more that showed Peter and Melanie, his arm around her neck, her's around his waist.

_We can't be that close, _can_ we? _Millions of thoughts ran through her head before she was interrupted by someone knocking on the door and quietly walking in.

"Melanie," the girl called, setting the tray of bread, tea, and soup on the night stand. "Your awake!"

"Anacia," Melanie said, hugging her friend. "How are you?"

Her best friend sighed. "Well," she said thoughtfully, "It's been awfully quiet without you. We've all been worried sick. Everyone misses how you would turn our chores into games and make everything more exciting and fun for us."

Melanie laughed slightly as she spoke about what had happened during the time she was "away".

"What's this," Anacia muttered, handling the sketches sprawled out on the bed. "Did Lucy do these?" she asked, the look on her face astonished.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she did. She very good at this. It must've taken her a long time to do all of them." Melanie gathered up all the papers, accidently forgetting the one of with her and Peter.

Anacia eyed the drawing suspiciously. "What do we have here," she said, eyes narrowed. Her features softened as she peered at the sketch more carefully. "Is it me, or do I see a little romance floating around the castle," she teased.

Melanie glared at her teasingly. "Oh come of it already, Anacia. You know that we're only friends." She looked at the drawing again before shaking her head furiously and shoving the papers into Anacia's hands.

Anacia smiled lightly. "Alright if you say so," was all she said.

Mr. Tumnus walked towards the table, holding a steaming pot of tea. "Here you are, your Majesties," he said, pouring the kings and queens a hot cupful. Edmund had decided to join the four after hunger finally overcame him. As hard as he had tried to give Peter a lecture on how to "never throw a stunt like that again", he never got past four words before breaking into a smile.

The five of them sat down in silence for a while before Tumnus smiled, his light brown eyes twinkling merrily. Lucy looked at him. "What's wrong, Mr. Tumnus?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Actually, everything's perfectly fine." He sat watching the anticipating looks on the children's faces.

Edmund sighed. "Come on Tumnus, tell us."

Tumnus looked at them. "Well, I don't know...maybe I should wait..."

Lucy pouted, knowing it would get Tumnus to break. "Please Mr. Tumnus. Tell us."

He smirked. He had finally gotten them slightly annoyed and he knew they wouldn't stop asking.

"Aslan's coming back to Cair Paravel and he wants a meeting with the four of you."

Susan jumped out of her seat. "Aslan's coming back! That means we'll need to prepare a feast, no a celebration! Everyone in Narnia must be invited. We have to notify the dryads..."

"Come on, Lucy. We should go start setting up decorations," Edmund suggested before swiftly walking out of the room.

Peter slowly stood up before his mind was racking with ideas on how to welcome Aslan. "We should have enough food and wine for everyone, don't you think so Mr. Tumnus?"

He smiled. From what he could see, this was going to be a very hectic afternoon.

**I've added a new character. Anacia is Melanie's best friend and a servant as well. I think she's a naiad but I'm not sure yet. Don't worry. When I decide I'll let you know. She may seem nice now, but let me warn you; she has a major crush on Peter so there may be some jealousy towards Melanie underneath all that friendliness. Just a little warning so that you don't trust her to much.**

**Oh yeah. I wrote a oneshot about Peter and Susan. It has incest so let me warn you now but please read and review it. It's under the rated-M section.**

**That little purple button is waiting to be pushed and if it isn't you won't get another chapter.**


	10. VERY IMPORTANT AN!

**Hey everyone. I know some of you may hate me for this but I've been having MAJOR writer's block and I feel really bad for not updating in like nine months. And I _did not_ get this idea from Just a Little Bit Dramatic. I've been thinking about doing this for about two months now.**

**I want to hand this story over to another author. I've already sent an author a PM asking if they would do this for me. I feel really bad for doing this but I just can't seem to figure out what to do with this story so...**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read my story. You guys are AWESOME!!! Please don't hate me for this. I really wanted this fanficiton to be completed and that's why I'm doing this. And this _does not_ mean that I'm going to stop writing fanfiction altogether. I'm just not going to continue writing this one.**

**Well, that's all for now. Bye everyone!!!**


End file.
